Under a Flag of Truce
by xStarXStruckx
Summary: In TLO Annabeth mentioned to Percy the day that Luke came to visit her in person. This tells the story of that day, when Luke came under a flag of truce.


**A/N: This is just a oneshot about the day Luke visited Annabeth under a flag of truce. I wrote it as I am taking a quick break from my other stories. You guys probably don't know this, but Luke is my favorite character. And I love writing about Luke and Annabeth together. I don't know why, I just do. Haha. Well read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Or Luke :( **

* * *

Annabeth sat on her leather couch in the downstairs living room, reading _Architecture: A History_. She used a small book light to illuminate the pages since the room was so dark. It was only eight o' clock, and her parents and siblings were asleep. She had tried to sleep earlier, but couldn't bring herself to it. She had an unsettled feeling in her system and reading could only half help it.

She turned the page, gazing at the words ever so silently. Stopping mid sentence, she slammed the book shut. She placed it on the floor besides the couch as she went to the kitchen to get a drink. She poured some pink lemonade into a glass, and slowly walked back into the living. She immediately jumped back an inch once she saw someone sitting on the couch.

"Matthew?!" Annabeth glared at him while secretly trying to steady her heart beat. "What are you doing down here?"

"I can't sleep." He whined.

She sighed before handing him the glass, "Here. Take my lemonade and go back to bed."

He gladly took it from her. "But I don't want to go back to bed!"

Suddenly there was a quiet knocking coming from the door. Annabeth lightly took her brother's arm, "Matthew, I need you to go upstairs. _Now_."

"Are you doing something you're not supposed to be doing? Cause if you are, I'm telling." He walked towards the staircase.

"No, I'm not doing anything bad. Just go to your room, and don't even think about telling dad." She instructed.

Matthew rolled his eyes before trudging up the steps. "Whatever."

Before Annabeth answered the door, she made sure that her brother had made it upstairs. Once she heard his door shut, she walked to the front door. She checked the table by the door to confirm her knife was there. It was, and she swiftly opened the door.

She immediately felt happiness, then confusion, then anger, all towards Luke Castellan. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "What do you want?"

"Five minutes. Let me explain to you. Please, I'm under a flag of truce." Beads of sweat glistened on his face, his brown hair seemed to be drained of color, and she noticed that he look paler than ever.

Annabeth hesitated for a moment. "Five minutes." He tried to step in, but Annabeth stopped him. "You can tell me right here."

Luke almost let out a chuckle as he glanced at his feet. "You don't trust me, do you?"

"Luke, how can I? I trusted you for so long, but then you betrayed us all!" She could feel her heart beat racing, and her emotions running wild.

"Listen to me. I am _nothing_ to Kronos. I'm just another pawn in his rise to power. He is going to use me like a stepping stone! He's going to take over the world!" Annabeth could swear she saw a tear forming in his right eye.

"And what do you want me to do about that? This is all your fault! You chose this, not me." She crossed her arms and glared at him, trying to ignore the stinging feeling in her eyes.

"We can run away, just like the old days! We can forget about all of this. It'll be like this never existed!" There was a plead in his voice.

"That's what you want to do? Run away, just like a coward?!" She had to take another deep breath to calm herself. "Everything has changed since 'the old days'."

"Not that much! It'll be just like it was!" He took a step closer to her.

At this point Annabeth didn't care about remaining calm, or how high her voice got. "Nothing has changed? Are you blind? You were my _hero_. We were supposed to be a _family_. And you left it all behind like it was nothing! Do you have any clue about all the damage you caused? About all the hurt you caused me? I definitely know I can't trust you, and I don't think I can forgive you." But there was something in the back of her mind that said the opposite.

Luke took two steps back, as if he had been stabbed with a knife. When he spoke, he spoke softly, yet there was disappointment and anger in it, "Well then you may as well fight me now! Don't put off until tomorrow what you can do today. Isn't that what you always said?"

Her tears were threatening to spill. "I'm not going to fight you. Not now." For a moment, they just stared at each other. "You should go."

Luke locked eyes with her one more time before retreating down the driveway. Annabeth shut the door and took a seat on the couch. "Who was that?" Bobby and Matthew rushed down the stairs.

Annabeth didn't even bother to wipe away the tears as she replied, "Nobody important."

* * *

As Luke stared at the house of one of the few people he cared about, he let the tears fall freely down his face. He rubbed his arms when he felt a gust of cold wind coming through. Everything was wrong. Why did this have to happen to him? Well, he wasn't going down without a fight. He wasn't going to be a coward, as Annabeth suggested. He was finally going to do something right.

He whispered so quietly that the wind carried away his words. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks!**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


End file.
